


You're Getting Older, Charlie Brown

by UnknownSnake1



Category: Peanuts
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Growing Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSnake1/pseuds/UnknownSnake1
Summary: It's been 10 years since 20XX, and the world around him seemed to change. No longer was everything the same, yet something felt no different. With new relationships, a new lifestyle, and new generation, it appeared Charlie Brown was finally getting older.
Relationships: Charlie Brown/Lucy van Pelt, Sally Brown/Linus van Pelt
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I am making a Peanuts fan fiction like... what? Do people even do that? Although, there are some good ones out there...  
> Still I like to use this as an excuse to work on my creative writing skills since I'm not the best at creating "original characters and story arcs" ... rip. So hopefully this turns out okay, and maybe lives up to the original comics somehow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Brown awakens to another day, but is hit with a sense of nostalgia and childhood. He takes a walk with Linus, until he sees someone familiar again, but in a new light.

A familiar scent hit Charlie Brown's nose, and a wave of nostalgia washed over him once again. The once memorable sights that laid out in front of the street was just that - a memory. He had awoken to a feeling of the past, a childhood presence that resonated in his mind. It was only 10 years ago that Charlie could remember the times of joy, youth and child like ideals. Life back then was simple, there was school to attend and friends to count on. He didn’t have to worry about things like bills and intense study, but it seems that’s how things are now.

Charlie Brown closed his eyes, reminiscing about those times that he soon found himself longing for as the years dragged on. He stood in front of his house, breathing in the air around him. A sudden tap on his shoulder jolted his brain awake. As he turned around to see who it could’ve been, Charlie smiled the minute he saw his old friend, Linus, standing there in his signature striped shirt and black shorts. For a minute, it felt like old times, he could almost imagine Linus holding his old blue security blanket again, where they could talk on the wall for ages and life would move on. That was the past, though.

 **“Charlie, what are you doing just standing out here for?”** Linus asked, a puzzled look on his face.  
**“Oh, nothing Linus, just enjoying the brand new day we have out here,”** Brown replied.  
The two began to walk down the road, passing by the houses that were once again all too familiar to Charlie Brown. Where was this sudden rush of memories coming from? Is it the fact that he wore an outfit that was similar to that of his old, yellow-striped shirt? Was there an important date he was missing out on? Something was there, he could nearly recognise it and yet he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Their walk felt like it could’ve been forever, a continuous stretch that passed recognisable buildings and objects that even Linus would come to remember. Then, as if there was a calling from the psychiatry booth that they passed, an all too unforgettable voice was heard coming right behind from where they were. Linus gave a hefty sigh as Charlie felt himself more red than earlier.

 **“Ergh… here comes my sister…”** said Linus, rolling his eyes while a groan rolled out of his mouth.  
Linus swung around, a glare darting at his sister’s arrival. Lucy van Pelt, how he slowly despised being related to her.  
**“Why hello there, dear brother!”** she exclaimed, a smirk almost plastered on her lips.  
He let out a slight grunt as she ruffled his recently combed hair. She noticed Charlie Brown still facing the opposite direction, hoping to avoid any contact with her. For as long as he could remember, she was a torment. In recent years, he was able to manage a stable friendship without getting merely insulted every day. Now, in the present, he felt differently this time as she grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around to face her, eye to eye.  
**“Charlie Brown, isn’t it so good to see you today?”** she remarked, hand still on his right shoulder.  
He flinched and stepped backwards, loosening from Lucy’s grip. Linus raised an eyebrow in his direction.  
**“Ah, yes! Such a great day today - oh well don’t you look at the time? It appears I have to go now!”** he blabbered out, quickly power walking away from the two.

For the last 10 years, not much changed drastically. Childhood slowly became into his teenage life style and yet he thought nothing of it. One thing he knew for certain, was how the girl he once loved so dearly was there no longer. The Little Red Haired Girl, the girl who he thought would truly be the one for him. Alas, that was only a mere thought that soon dissipated as she moved away for the summer, never returning. Heartbreak, is that what one would describe the pain felt? Oddly enough, heartbreak wouldn’t last long. Charlie found himself finding interest someone else, one that shocked even those who somehow expected it. It led him back to the very moment he was experiencing right now, where he was experiencing that same feeling he had for that Little Red Haired Girl. Except, this time she wasn’t so little anymore, and her hair far from red.

Linus called out for Charlie Brown, Lucy only being a few steps from him. He didn’t want to face her though, not just yet. There was a part of him that felt embarrassed, how could he feel this away about the same person who abused him, yelled at him and pulled the same awful prank every time she had the chance? He could almost blame his back pain on her. Charlie ran towards a house that belonged to one he knew well. Pounding furiously on the door, Schroeder opened it to a panicked Charlie, who slammed the door behind him immediately. 

**“What’s the intense rush, Charlie?”** he questioned Charlie Brown, eyebrows furrowed.  
He noticed how out of breath he was, then the crimson red that covered his face and spread to his ears. Schroeder went from annoyance at the sudden intrusion to amusement, chuckling at Charlie.  
**“It’s… nothing… really Schroeder,”** Charlie replied, panting from the jog he just had.  
Noticing the chuckles that he displayed, Charlie Brown hid his face amongst his hands, his cheeks glowing with a deepening shade of red. This for sure wasn’t from exhaustion. He checked the window pane, holding his breath that she wouldn’t be outside. A quick look from the left and right, the coast was clear.  
**“So, it appears Charlie Brown finally got another crush, huh?”** Schroeder muttered out loud.  
The word _‘crush’_ , how it just fumed inside Charlie Brown. He felt his shoulders tense up in an uncomfortable manner, senses flooding back to him like a tidal wave. The childhood memories of that red haired girl came back, all those times he would stutter and fumble around her. He couldn’t risk doing that again now, not after it’s been so long. Not when he’s finally an adult.

Schroeder grinned to himself, knowing he was right. He knew who he was thinking about, too, and that gave him all the happiness in the world knowing that the one who he supposedly _‘liked’_ was the one that wouldn’t leave him alone for nearly 15 years. Those memories were ones he rather forget, and he could feel them being freed from the chains of constant bombardment of unwanted love. He approached the shaken Charlie Brown, and gave him a slap on the back, snapping him back to reality. Charlie rubbed his eyes, hoping that the whole day was a fever dream of a sort, that possibly the reason why he felt so nostalgic was because he was asleep and that this was a bad nightmare that only started to haunt him now. The slap on the back stung though, and there was a knock on the door. Charlie Brown could only come to the realisation now that this wasn’t a dream, that this was a reality he had to face. A reality of memories that came and went, and changes that were soon to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh yeah hope that was good... not sure how many chapters I'll do.


	2. Lovestruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Brown confronts Lucy while he learns that he is not the only one who harbours feelings for others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So looks like I’m continuing this...

His hand hovered over the door knob, as another knock startled his nerves. Charlie Brown gulped, he felt himself starting to sweat, the droplets dripping down his forehead. It wasn’t even summer yet. He twisted the door knob as he opened the door, revealing the girl that awaited him outside. Behind Lucy stood her brother, his ragged hair now covering part of his eyes, annoyance radiated from his stance. Charlie eyed Lucy up and down, nothing seemed to change about her. A fluid-like, blue dress flowed like how it always did, as her black hair grew only slightly further down than it once was. Her smile appeared the same.

**“Charlie Brown, why on earth would you suddenly run away like that?! On a fine day like this, at least give an explanation!”** Linus blurted out at Charlie.  
He glanced at Linus, then his sister. Schroeder inched closer from behind and whispered in Charlie Brown’s ear.  
 **“If you like someone, tell her… you _blockhead_!”**  
Charlie’s eyes widened as Schroeder gave a sly smirk. That same remark that would come as his second nickname in life, a blockhead. Nothing but a blockhead. He never heard his friend call him that though, not in a while anyway. Yet he knew what he was saying, he knew how that very word was majorly what Lucy would say to Charlie Brown. She stood there, staring at Charlie’s worried look while admiring his mere bland outfit.

**“Is there something going on?”** Lucy asked, shuffling closer towards Charlie Brown.  
He took a glimpse back at Linus, hoping that he would give some sort of signal, or a distraction that could avoid this inevitable conversation. Yet, nothing. He nodded gently, indicating him that he should continue on. There was no avoiding it now.  
 **“Well?”** she pondered, now only a few steps away from him.  
He could feel her breath brush against his skin, nerves wavering over him. Chills rushed up his bones and there was only luck on his side. There were only a few words he had to say, but Charlie Brown was tongue-tied.

He gathered his courage and tightened his hands into fists, closing his eyes as he announced the very words that could change his very relationship right here.  
 **“Lucy, I think I’m in love with you!”**  
A wisp of wind blew by the four, as Charlie Brown spluttered out the one sentence that he held inside for a long time. Waves of emotions started to stream through his head, a worry flooding his own senses. He felt his legs jitter - he wanted to run away and hide back in his home, back in his warm, safe bed. Waiting for a response was agony to him. Why wouldn’t she say anything?

**“Charlie Brown… you really did it huh?”** Linus mumbled.  
 **“Did what?”** he responded.  
 **“You finally confessed to someone else other than… _her_.”**  
There he let out a long sigh, that memory he still longed to forget. Lucy kept quiet, her cheeks seemed to glow a light pink as she appeared in thought. Of course, one would likely have to wonder why someone like Charlie Brown would like him. Linus grabbed his arm and tugged on it, pulling him away from Schroeder and Lucy. He pulled him until the latter finally began to walk properly again, far from the two. They found a bench on the side of the pathway, and sat down. Charlie exhaled sharply, leg shaking and body buzzing with energy. 

**“You know Charlie, in your childhood, two others harboured feelings for you… y’know?”** stated Linus, patting him lightly on the back.  
An eyebrow shot up as Charlie Brown heard this news, he had been naive to things such as love and affection from anyone else in the past. He never found reason on why anyone would even like him in the first place. Plus, he was too busy being blinded by his own affections for the Little Red Haired Girl. Something he regrets.  
 **“Two? Who… who would even think about me? Are you sure it was two people?”** Charlie questioned at this absurd thought to him.  
 **“Yes, two! If you never paid attention, it was Marcie and Peppermint Patty. Haven’t you ever noticed how much they cared for you or tried to show their love to you? It’s been there all along, you just never seen it properly!”**

He shook his head, making sure he heard his own best friend say that correctly. As he tried to think back to the past, Charlie Brown could only recall such memories of these events. Marcie he could understand but Peppermint Patty? That’s what spun his head around. He glanced back at Linus, who nodded at his prior statement. It was true, wasn’t it? Though, was it true now? Charlie felt an urge to call them to ask if they still liked him at least. It was a confirmation he wanted, truth he seeked out. Then he could properly believe in Linus’ words.

Charlie pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. Names that were all too familiar laid in the list of numbers he looked through. Pig-Pen, Violet, even Patty was there. He felt Linus peering over his shoulder as Charlie tapped on Marcie’s contact. To call her, would that be a bother?  
 **“Just call her, Charlie. It’s not a school term yet, it’s not like she would be busy in university right now,”** he said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.  
Brown bit his lip as he pressed on the number and called her. The phone rang, his ringtone blaring through his ears as he waited for someone to pickup. 

**“Hello?”** a voice from the phone was heard.  
 **“M-marcie! How are you?”** Charlie stuttered.  
A pause came from the other side.  
 **“Oh! Charles, I didn’t realise it was you for a second! I’m fine,”** she responded.  
 **“Marcie… I would like to ask something if it’s alright with you.”**  
 **“Go for it.”**  
Charlie took a deep breath, forming the words he wanted to ask in his mind. Messing up right now would be shameful.  
 **“Did you and Peppermint Patty... have a sort of… crush on me back then?”**  
Marcie’s response was slow. It was like she had a think back to before, or maybe it was possible she still felt the same way now. They had talked before prior to this time, but never mentioned anything about love ever since she moved away to attend a more prestigious university. Soon, their talks became more rare as school became more busy.

Linus and Charlie gave each other a standardised concerned look, a deafening silence came over the mobile phone.  
 **“... y-yes we did Charles. I-It doesn't matter that much now though, we moved on for quite some time since then...”** she suddenly answered.  
At first, Charlie was stunned by this answer, then the call ended without any warning. He attempted to call her back, but was only met with voicemail. Linus’ expression was twisted.  
 **“I’m sorry if that wasn’t what you were expecting…”** he whispered.  
Charlie Brown was smiling though, he was gleeful about what he was able to hear. All he wanted was an answer, and as long as he got one, he was okay. He felt okay for once, knowing that there was a slight chance they didn’t like him. Or maybe it was the chance that they still did, an excitement could wash through his bloodstream.

The sun soon passed, as the stars began to sparkle in the approaching night sky. Linus and Charlie spent the rest of their days at home, playing video games like they used too. Charlie Brown’s sister would stay up in her room as the sound of games filled the room. Laughter and rage, it was like the events from earlier was nothing. In the moment, Charlie Brown forgot he just exposed his feelings to someone, or realised that others had feelings for him. Love was off the table, he could just hang out with his best friend while the moon hung high in the air, beaming down through the window. The night breeze felt good, and the day would finally be over. Things can return to normal again, or as Charlie Brown thought.


	3. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the previous night's awkward confrontation, Charlie Brown soon gets a call notifying him of a visit from an old friend of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from the Charlie x Lucy thing for a chapter, that'll come back later. This chapter came out later than I thought due to struggling to come up with things to write rip.

The next morning, Charlie Brown awakened to a feeling of serenity. He observed his room, quiet. Recognisable items laid still on his table and in his new closet that he only recently got last week. Old baseball flags hung poorly off the walls as his bat sat by the bookshelf that contained old memorabilia. A framed photo of the gang could be seen by his bedside table, along with a lamp that was slowly giving in to it’s old age. Charlie’s alarm rang, the sound buzzing. He slammed the snooze button and got out of his bed. It felt good to return to a peaceful day, no sudden feelings of childhood lingered around. 

Charlie exited his room, quickly slipping on a mustard yellow polo shirt over his singlet, and black jeans. His sister was awake, the smell of eggs and bacon quickly reminded his appetite of how hungry he was.  
 **“Good morning, big brother!”** Sally exclaimed.  
She dressed nicely, her hair done up like always, a light pink blouse and white jean shorts. Sally dropped the sunny-side up eggs and bacon on the plate in front of her brother, the edges of the meat slightly burnt to a crisp. She was slowly getting the hang of cooking such simple foods.  
 **“Eat up! I have to be out the door soon, Linus will be meeting me and I can’t be too late!”** she enthused.  
Ah, yes, in the midst of what happened yesterday, he almost forgotten how Linus and Sally were about to go on their first date. It made him begin thinking on how everyone else seemed to have a better life than him, love life specifically.

He scoffed up the eggs and bacon, a bitter taste remained on his tongue as Charlie Brown headed out of the house with his phone in his hand. Linus waited outside the front yard, holding a blue periwinkle flower in his left hand, and a small gift bag in the other. He beamed as Sally approached him. Charlie could remember the days where Linus would reject his own sisters undenying love for him, and the same nickname that she calls him.  
 **“My sweet baboo!”** she shouted out, giggling a bit as Linus embraced her in his arms.  
He gave a small peck on her forehead as they walked off together, Linus waving Charlie goodbye. A mark of jealousy tingles the very slim hairs that Charlie Brown had, a wish of having that sort of relationship with anyone. Well, he did at one point. It caused him to reflect back on what he could’ve done better to preserve it, or maybe it just wasn’t right. It would’ve worked out if it wasn’t him, right? Every other guy would have been better than the wishy-washy Charlie Brown. He took a stroll along the pathway, passing by the school that he once attended and the baseball field that he once played at. There was one thing that kept in his brain, what went so wrong that he was left empty with no girlfriend, and jobless? After all, everyone else seemed to be exceedingly well, so why wasn’t he?

Lost in thought, Charlie became unaware of the phone call that he would receive. As he answered the call, his eyes widened and throat closed up. A voice he hasn’t heard in ages came through the speaker.  
 **“Hey Charlie Brown, I’m visiting the neighbourhood and I was wondering if you were available to come take me around again like old times? I know it’s been a while but I really want to catch up again,”** his friend spoke.  
 **“Y-yeah, yeah of course! I’ll see you at the bus stop?”** Charlie responded.  
 **“Yes, just wait there. I should arrive by 12, if I make the bus in time. See you soon, Charlie Brown.”**

His friend hung up as Charlie stood in awe of the sudden arrival. It was ages since he saw him, and today he would arrive again to the neighbourhood with reasons unknown to Charlie Brown. Franklin, his voice was familiar yet he could tell puberty hit him well. When he got older, he moved away to the city to focus on hockey and studies, soon joining a junior team. He remembered Franklin’s goal of joining the National Hockey League, and he seemed so successful. Unlike Charlie Brown, who witnessed half his friends move away and left with the bare bones of the town he once remembered. He continued on his peaceful walk, reaching closer to the bus stop that had the one bus that exits town. Charlie Brown sat on the seat, checking his phone time.

**“11:42…”** he murmured under his breath.  
His mouth felt dry, as the day seemed to slow down, the sun basking down. It wasn’t too hot to feel the heat, but hot enough that he could start to feel the perspiration trickle down the sides of his face. Time was non-existent at this moment, sitting all alone left him to sink in his very mind once again with thoughts on how he could approach his friend that would soon meet him. The clock ticked on as he counted down the minutes until 12. Ten minutes dragged on until it was 11:52 AM, and still there was so much time. Charlie Brown shut his eyes, closing them and immersing himself in the darkness that overcame him. He became tired, and soon found himself dozing off in a slumber, letting the increasing warmth cover him like a blanket.

A tap on his shoulder awakened the boy, as he jolted awake from his nap. He quickly turned towards the direction of the person, and saw a tall, lean man with curly, black hair that popped from his head. Small glimpses of a navy blue t-shirt were seen as Charlie rubbed his blurred eyes.  
 **“Hey Charlie Brown, you alright? You’re kinda heating up, we should head inside at your house and cool down,”** Franklin spoke.  
He leapt from his seat as he admired Franklin’s growth. Charlie could almost picture the old Franklin, when they were both back in elementary school. Back when they first met at the beach, it was all so long ago. His humble self still remained, though, his calm and steady set eyes left a sense of well-being and tranquility.

**“Come on, let's sit down in a cooler place and catch up, shall we?”** said Franklin, as he gave a quick hug.  
Charlie lead him to his house, sitting down in one’s bedroom as the other placed down their luggage. There was a long, bulky bag that rustled when placed, sounds of hockey sticks and equipment clashing against each other. Franklin’s small backpack laid beside it among all of Charlie Brown’s old baseball equipment, his jacket hanging from the side of the pack. It still was odd, to be in the same room as someone who he hasn’t encountered for almost 5 years. Silence, awkward tension as they sat, fidgeting in their spots. It wasn’t long until Charlie broke the ice, letting loose all what happened since they last talked. He continued to splutter out information, all about his first love and now his second, and Franklin sat there soaking it in. It felt good to let loose, to vent about the pent up feelings. He continued until it had been 3 hours since 1 PM, where the sun began to lower, and the wind started to pick up again.

The door was heard unlocking, as Sally returned from her outing.  
 **“I’m home!”** she yelled out, a sliver of unconfidence in her voice.  
She approached her brother’s bedroom door, and creaked it open, revealing the two sitting inside, talking and showing each other photographs on their phones of their past experiences in the last few years. She gave a slight smile as she closed the door, heading to her room. Sally hasn’t seen Charlie Brown enjoy his time as much as now, not since the break-up. She could see it, her brother finally getting joy back in his life, and she couldn’t be any happier.


End file.
